Alone with hidden Cameras
by Kisa Kaiba
Summary: [Complete] [Cowritten with Kiyama] Have you ever wondered what unusual things they do when they're not being watched? Read and find out. xD
1. Yami

**Alone with Hidden Cameras**

**Yu-Gi-Oh – Un-cut – What a scary thought, eh?**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

_Yes. This is the probably the most random thing in the world but hell – it's funny! This is just a lot of things you never expect from the Cast of Yu-Gi-Oh. With each chapter you will see how our hidden cameras have captured the most embarrassing thing imaginable... But we, Kisa and Kiyama, hope you all enjoy the show!!! n.n_

* * *

_**Chapter One: Yami –**_

Yami sat on his bed his legs sprawled out in front of him. He was sitting in only his birthday suit.

He was looking down between his legs, and said, "Hello, jimmy. How are you today?"

"..." Jimmy answered.

Yami replied, "That's good."

Yes, was talking to himself, or rather his manhood. His third leg was named – Jimmy, as you can tell.

Yami then asked, "Jimmy, how does it feel when I have sex? Does it hurt? Or does it feel good? Because if it hurts, I am very sorry."

Jimmy replied, "..."

"Oh, really? I'm glad I could help." Yami said delightfully.

Jimmy replies, "..."

"Alright," Yami answered, scratching his Jimmy.

Jimmy replied, "...."

"You're welcome," Yami said.

"..." Jimmy asked.

"She'll be back soon," Yami answered.

Jimmy asked another question, "...."

"She might want to. We'll have to see," Yami said, smiling.

"..." Jimmy asked.

"Then I'll be ready for it, what about you?" Yami asked Jimmy.

"..." Jimmy replied.

"Damn, are you anxious," Yami said.

_Well, let's leave Yami and his best friend some alone time... _

* * *

That probably scared the friggin' crap put of you all, but I assure you there is more yet to come... We feel sorry for those who are scared away. We hope you all com back very soon!!! n.n

**_Kiyama and Kisa_**


	2. Jonouchi

We see that you are back. Well, you must have a lot of courage to, because you might get scared with someone of the chapters. – So, let the scary time begin!

– – – –

_**Chapter Two: Jonouchi –**_

Jonouchi stood in the middle of his room, with the furniture moved so they were against the walls...

He took off all of his clothes – except his underwear... He opened up his closet and took out a shoebox.

He opened it up and took out – a bra. He put it on just like any girl would... Walking to the tissue and box taking some out, stuffing up the bra...

He then put a CD his CD player, and pressed play. He skipped to a different song and started dancing around to it.

"All they do is piss and moan inside the rolling stone talking what are hard life can be!"

He kept dancing around and singing... Soon, his hands were touching his 'boobs' and he was dancing around 'showing them off'.

"Life styles of the rich and the famous! They're always complaining! Always complaining!!! " Jonouchi sang, still dancing.

"If money's such a problem - well they've got mansions I think we should rob them!!! " He kept singing to the song, still touching himself.

He couldn't help but squish them, "Oohhh... squishy..."

_Why don't we leave him before he starts to do the spits, and break something...?_

Joey jumped up, with his legs up – going down with the splits... "Owww!" He yelled in pain...

_To late..._

* * *

Now we know you are scared, right? You came back to be scared some more!!! We are so proud of you; you are such a brave soul!!! n.n We hope to see you all again soon! 

_Kiyama and Kisa_


	3. Anzu

_We see you're back. Well, this chapter is defiantly scary... For one thing it's Tea – and the other... well you'll have to read on!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Anzu –**_

Anzu sat in her room, looking through the many pictures she had put into the big scrapbook. She stared at the many pictures of the one she wanted in them.

It was the other side of Yuugi she had fallen in love with long ago. He was the one she couldn't have because he was already taken... But she could still dream right???

She looked away from the scrapbook and to the strange, deform, thing beside her. She picked it up and held it in her arms.

She soon stared kissing it passionately, making anyone watching want to barf.

"Oh, Yami... I love you so much!" She nearly screamed as she continued to overly kill the deformed plushie by kissing it to death.

She obviously wasn't the best sewer in the world because to plushie looked to have legs attached to the head and the arms were sticking out of it's seemingly butt. It had one big yellow button and little black button for eyes that were located on so-called belly.

"I'm so glad you came to me!" She shouted to the plushie, "You finally left that whore!" she said kissing the plushie once again.

She suddenly made the plushie move down below her waist, making it hump her. She started making obscene noises before there was a knock on the door.

"Anzu, what on earth are you doing in there!" Her mother shouted through the door.

Anzu suddenly stopped and blushed as she told her mother it was nothing before she continued it again.

_Why don't we just leave Anzu to her desires n.n; Isn't she freaky when she's alone..._

* * *

You should be really scared now... I mean, come on!!! Look at Anzu... she's lost her friggin' mind!!! If you aren't scared, you aren't human. What planet are you from? Are humans stupider than your race? O.O

_Kiyama and Kisa_


	4. Honda

I see you have come back... Well, to warn you - you will be scared... _**

* * *

Chapter 4: Honda –**_

Honda was sitting alone on the floor with nothing to do, when he got an idea... He looked underneath his bed, and took out various things like shoes, clothes, papers, and an old bag of potato chips, "I'll save those for later," he said putting the bag on his bed.

He dug under for more stuff until – he took out what he was looking for... A shoe box. But, it wasn't any ordinary shoe box... It was big and held his favorite pastime fun...

Opening it he took out everything carefully... What he had was – Barbie's.

He picked up one with long brownish red hair and picked up a hair brush and started to brush its hair. "I love you Serenity. You're so beautiful... "He said to the Barbie.

He took off its clothes leaving the doll – naked. He picked up a bikini for it, and put it on the doll.

He picked up another doll with long black hair, "Hello, Isis. You're pretty today."

He took the two dolls in his hands, and put the one called 'Shizuka' down on the ground, and the 'Isis' one down on top of the other doll.

Honda made a girly voice, making it like Shizuka's, "Oh, Isis...."

He made his voice like Ishizu's this time, "Is this good, Shizuka?"

Honda made the two dolls do very naughty things, making noises and other – stuff...

But, after a while he felt jealous. Yes, he felt jealous of the dolls... So, he picked up another doll... But, this one was of a guy – that looked like him.

"Hey girls" He made the Honda doll say to the 2 girl dolls.

"Hey, Honda. Want to three way?" He made the girls say to the Tristan doll.

"Oh yeah..." He made the Honda doll say... And, jumping onto them...

_Well, how about we leave him and his fantasies? And get away from his sick mind..._

* * *

Now... That was scary. I am glad to know you are an alien. That's just so cool!!! n.n You aren't scared at all, you make us feel so loved. And guess what??? There is more, much more!!! Enjoy!!! 


	5. Otogi

**Chapter 5**

_Chapter 5: Otogi – _

Otogi stood in his room, slipping on a frilly pink tutu. A thick pink ribbon replaced his once red bandana with a big bow tied in the back. Once he had his girly attire on, he lifted his arms above his head and he began to dance.

He was little ballerina.

"1, 2, 1, 2." Otogi told himself as he danced like a little girl.

He continued to dance around the room, muttering to himself the steps. He was so graceful he didn't hit anything in his room and he even had his eyes closed.

"Focus, got to focus." He told himself again.

The door of his room opened and came in the cheerleaders that worshiped him. Each was dressed in a little white, swam ballerina tutus. All four began to dance in Otogi's room, just like a little play from "The Nutcracker" but this time the star of the show was a guy.

_Why don't we just let them dance? n.n;;; They are all weird, yes?_

_

* * *

_

_Now you must be scared.. even to be an alien you must be a little scared... You're not? Well, good!!! n.n We can go on with the show!!! _

_-Kiyama and Kisa-_


	6. Seto

_**Chapter 6: Seto –**_

Seto had gotten up and went into the shower.... He had a song stuck in his head, a song that was in his head very often... And because of that he started to sing...

"Give it to me baby" He said in a girly voice.

"Uh-huh uh-huh" He then said in his normal voice.

"Give it to me baby" He said in a girly voice, once again.

"Uh-huh uh-huh.... And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy!" He sang bobbing his head to the words.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, sies" He sang, even in a Spanish voice.

"You know it's kind of hard, just to get along today. Our subject isn't cool but, he fakes it anyway... He may to have a clue and he may not have style.. But everything he lacks he makes up in denial!"

"Give it to me baby" He said in a girly voice.

"Uh-huh uh-huh" he sang in his own vice.

"Give it to me baby" He said in a girly voice again.

"Uh-huh uh-huh... And all the girls say I'm pretty fly for a white guy!"

_Well, why don't we leave him to singing about sex and stuff, and go see what someone else is doing..._

* * *

You have to be scared of that! We all know that Seto really can't sing... Imagine him singing - now that's scary! 

Though, Yami singing wouldn't be ANY better! Yami and Seto singing - we don't know who would be worse! Either way it's scary! (Wierd, yes.)

_Kiyama and Kisa_


	7. Mai

Sorry about the delay of updating... Me and Kiyama just never really got around to writing it - but we did. We have this chapter and the next done. Can you guess who the next person will be?

If you can't then you'll have to wait until I post it to find out .

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Mai-**

Mai quickly awoke with a start. She remembered having a terrible nightmare, and felt terrible. Looking at her bed she saw all of the blankets torn off the bed, and on the floor.

She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

She screamed seeing her reflection on the mirror: messy hair that flew in all directions, and bags under her eyes.

"I can't let people see me like this!!" She said aloud.

She took out a hair brush and started to **try** brushing out her mangled, fly away hair. Though, she had no such luck; the brush just ended up getting caught.

She pulled it out, almost screaming from the pain. She looked in the mirror once again and sulked at how she looked right now.

"How will I ever get my hair right…" She wined.

She turned on the faucet thinking that maybe if she'd wash it, the tangles would come out…

Though, after washing it with shampoo and loads of conditioner, she still couldn't comb it out. She tried pulling a comb through a few strands of hair, but it was difficult. It got caught a few times, - but finally she got it through.

She gritted her teeth in frustration…

After pulling the brush through all of her hair, she was finally done. Though, it wasn't good for the time: Jounouchi, Yugi, Anzu, and Honda were going to be coming over; and she only had a half hour left. It had taken her over an hour just to comb her hair!

She groaned at the thought of them seeing her like this, and hoped she could get ready by the time they would come.

She got out her makeup and started putting it on. Though, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the bags under her eyes to fade away. They stayed almost as visible now as to when she first woke up; and that wasn't good in her standards.

She wanted to look nice and maintain an nice image and posture – which meant she needed her beauty sleep… But, how is she supposed to get it when she gets nightmares? She had no idea.

She applied more makeup below her eyes to help hide the bags. She looked in the mirror up close and could still see the bags, but she knew that was as good as it was going to get.

"This has to be one of the worst days of my life!" She grumbled.

After putting on her make up and getter her hair done, only to satisfactory, she went into her bedroom to pick out her clothes.

She opened the closet and looked through her clothes. She picked up a purple tank top, and looked at it. Right in the middle of the shirt was a stain.

"A stain!" She yelled angrily. She was already stressed out from her hair and make up and now when she picked out a shirt it was stained – her day couldn't get any worse….

Or could it?

The doorbell rang meaning they were early, and Mai wasn't even fully ready!

"Just a minute," she yelled.

She grabbed a white tank top and a dark purple shirt and quickly changed in the bathroom.

She ran down stairs and opened the door.

"Uh… Are you okay, Mai?" Jounouchi asked.

"Yeah, I'm just – running a little late today…." She answered.

_Well, now that Mai started her day of badly, hopefully it doesn't get any worse._

**

* * *

**

_It may not have been that funny, but on the last chapter it will… Just you wait...._

**_.Kiyama and Kisa._**


	8. Pegasus

**Chapter 8: Pegasus**

Pegasus is waking down a dark hallway, until he reached a door. He giggled at the thought of going in here; he opened the doorknob and skipped in.

The walls were bright blue with posters, and shelves with figures everywhere! The roomed was themed of two people: Seto Kaiba – and Yami Yugi!

Many of the pictures and figures were positioned in pornographic ways, that no one, besides himself, would like to see.

He walked up to a life sized figure scene – of Seto and Yami…. He made this from a picture he found off the Internet: Yami upon Seto's desk naked. Seto was above him, also naked, and was on the phone; with an angry expression upon his face.

"You must hate being interrupted in your business, eh Kaiba-boy? - Oh, but of course Yugi- boy wouldn't mind as long as he's with you…"

Pegasus then pressed a button near the statue, activating something…

"Hurry up, Mokuba – I'm working" The Seto statue said over the phone.

On the phone, "What are you working on now, Seto?"

"– It's something for a good friend of mine," The Seto statue said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" After there was a noise showing that 'Mokuba' hung up.

"Seto, you're not concentrating enough!" The Yami statue wined.

"Well, now you've got my full attention – and soon full force," the Seto statue said seductively.

_Okay now… Let's get out of Pegasus's sick fantasies **:Both run out almost dropping the camera:**_


	9. Bringing Everyone Together

_Sorry about our really long vacation – we were just having some fun scouting out the juice. We hope you enjoy, for it IS very funny. _

* * *

"Come on Seto, you can't miss this event! You're gonna love it!" Exclaimed Kisa.

"Yeah you're gonna love it..." Kiyama said sarcastically. Seto grumbled as he followed the two girls down the hallway, to where he and a few others will be completely and most defiantly going to be embarrassed out of their own wits. Reaching the door at the end, Kisa and Kiyama opened the door politely for Seto to walk in saying, "After you."

As Seto walked in his anger rose with just the sight of Yami Mutou, Yugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi, and last but lot least – Pegasus J. Crawford. But they weren't the only ones in the room – along with them was Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, Mai Kujyaku, Ryuji Otogi, Shizuka Jounouchi and of course Mokuba Kaiba.

"Come on Seto!" Kiyama and Kisa said pushing Seto from behind and making him sit down next to Mokuba. Grumbling cuss words to the two girls as they walked up next to the rather large monitor, Seto crossed his arms.

"I suppose you all may be wondering while you all are here today and-"

"-We would like to present to you the Documentary _'Alone with Hidden Cameras'_-"

"-Made by us." Kiyama said smiling. Everyone sweat dropped as the two of them sweetly smiled, evil plots dancing in their heads.

"Well, let's get started." Kisa shouted happily as she popped in the video just below the gigantic monitor. "Our first video is very interesting and rated PG just to be safe." As the video tape started a title came up on the screen which the two girls read together in unison:

"This is the video we like to call _'Lifestyles of the Bras and the Panties'_!" They shouted. Soon all the guests in the room all saw Jounouchi dancing in the middle of his room in his underwear and a stuffed bra to a up-beat song by the American band Good Charlotte as you read in Chapter 2.

Jounouchi buried his face in the knees, not looking up for anything. While almost every person in the room wanted to puke except for Pegasus that was laughing so hard he was in tears but he would get his turn.

"Well, sorry Jounouchi but you are a riot." Kiyama giggled.

"On with the next one we like to call, _'Dancing Dreams'_!" Kisa shouted as the title came up on the monitor. Everyone briefly looked back at Anzu before turning back to the screen to see something unexpected. Otogi was in a ballerina uniform and dancing around his room. By the end Anzu was the only one clapping for Otogi as he banged his head on the wall calling himself 'Stupid' over and over. Everyone else was laughing out loud, including the previously embarrassed Jounouchi.

"Well, while Otogi tried to get brain damage over there we're going to keep going on with the next one-"

"That we sadly call, _'Bad Hair Day'_." Kiyama said, the title appearing on the screen. After seeing the so-called flawless beauty go through he troubles Mai ran her hand through her hair saying that it's a normal thing.

"Everyone can have a bad day ya know." Mai muttered.

"We're sorry Mai, we think you're cool and all but maybe you need a hair cut." Kisa said as she lightly petted Mai on the head that looked read to kill.

"Okay, we should move on but we're going to ask that Mokuba leave for the R rated content contained on the next videos." Kiyama said taking Mokuba by the hand and leading him outside the room. Mokuba pouted for a little before he put his ear against the wall, listening to them.

On the inside the presentation went on.

"This one is called, _'My friend Jimmy._" Kiyama giggled as she looked over at Yami. Yami sweat dropped and cursed under his breath knowing that it was his turn for humiliation. Everyone gaped at the monitor as they all saw Yami Mutou having an interesting conversation with his - arousal which he had dubbed "Jimmy" Seto actually left the room briefly to barf and came back pale, wanting to barf again at the sight of Yami.

Yami smiled nervously before he hid behind Yuugi who patted him on the back while completely disturbed by his other half.

"Okay, moving away from the _lovely_ conversation." Kisa said as they continued on. "This next on is what we call _'Fabric Fantasies'_"

"Clever, right?" Kiyama said as the title displayed before showing the most disturbing video yet. It was of Anzu and she was being horny with a fabric plushy of her 'stalkee" Yami Mutou. By the end of it Yami was pale and everyone had scooted far, far away from Anzu who they all believe to be mad. Yami began clawing at the door wanting out and away from her.

"Well, let's keep going…" Kisa said as the next title came up and they both read it together.

"_'The Ken Replacement'_" The audience gasped as the saw Honda, playing with doll of both Shizuka and Isis who were at a one point screwing each by the hands of Honda who also pulled out a 'Ken' doll that looked much like him who made the little "Doll Sex" into a 3-way. Now both and Anzu and Honda were separated from in the room. Jounouchi actually had to be held back from killing Honda.

"Now, for you enjoyment we have one of out _personal_ favorites-"

"-He maybe pretty fly, and IS a white guy – but he's not a good shower singer."

Just hearing this made Seto's eyes grow, into not only embarrassment - but also astonishment.

"We call this segment – _'Behind the Curtain,'_ " Kiyama giggled, as Seto buried his slightly red face in his hands.

The first thing that they heard was the running of water – and the voice of none other than, Seto Kaiba. Upon the screen there he was – birthday suit and all – dancing in the shower.

"Now we all knew that Seto thought really highly of himself – but this may be a bit ridiculous, eh Mr. Kaiba?" Kisa said giggling.

Everyone else in the room looked at Seto, ready to barf out their insides.

"Well, if you think that was it-"

"-You're very, very wrong," Kisa nodded.

"Last but certainly not least, we have – Mr. Pegasus. In what we like to call – _'What's a stalker to do?_" Kiyama said.

With many gasps and 'ews', Seto still buried his face in his hands, heard this phrase – "You must hate being interrupted in your business, eh Kaiba-boy? - Oh, but of course Yugi- boy wouldn't mind as long as he's with you…" – he looked up in disgust.

Almost everyone tried rushing out to get to the many restrooms in the great building – one however had Mokuba, who was puking his lungs out – which just so happens to be the one Seto goes into.

He began questioning Mokuba, on his condition. "Mokuba – why are you here vomiting?"

After everyone let out their own fluids, everyone returned to the room, thoroughly disgusted, sitting far away from – Pe-gay-sus.

"That's all fuckers!" Kisa said enthusiastically, with Kiyama rolling around the on the floor – laughing.

* * *

_We're sorry if we scared you. We were just having a little too much fun._


End file.
